


Life kicks you down so you can shout fuck you back at it

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Nick Fury, Basically I Think Nick Made A Family, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Nick Fury Feels, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Parent Nick Fury, Protective Nick Fury, Swearing, Team as Family, This Is By Far Some Of The Weirdest Stuff I've Written, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, I was watching Captain Marvel and I was like: "I bet Nick created a family for himself"And therefore this fic was createdLike and comment I guess, enjoy folks
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Chewie | Goose & Nick Fury, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Nick Fury & Avengers Team, Nick Fury & Clint Barton, Nick Fury & Maria Hill, Nick Fury & Maria Rambeau, Nick Fury & Monica Rambeau, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Nick Fury's Mother, Nick Fury/Original Female Character(s), Phil Coulson & Nick Fury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Life kicks you down so you can shout fuck you back at it

To Nick Fury; life was a pain in the ass that just wouldn’t cut him a break. To him, life was a mother fucking joke. But somewhere along the line, life had treated Fury to something he had never thought he would ever get.

Throughout the years, Nicholas J. Fury had gained friends. He gained a shoulder to lean on, an ear to complain to. He had gained support and that made him somewhat grateful for life; despite life being a bitch he gained people to drag with him throughout the ride that was sure to be a rollercoaster.

When he was young, Fury always knew he would have his mama by his side. She was the one who would pick him up when he fell down, the one who would kiss everything better (don’t let Stark know, that tin can would never let Fury live it down). Mama Fury was the one who would scare away the monsters that haunted the young boy, the one who would make him cheesecake at four in the morning.

Throughout his childhood, Fury was always told by his mama: “that life would kick him down. That life would try to break Nick until he couldn’t be repaired.” And you know what else she said? She told him to go find people to lean on, to go build himself an army to lean on so that he would never be broken alone. 

His mother always said that one day she wouldn’t be around to help him, that she would pass away, but she said that she would always be by his side in both life and death and that when she died, she would stand by his side in spirit until her son passed.

Fury would always remember his mother, not as the woman who raised him but as the woman who believed he could do whatever he wanted to. 

His first pet, Mr. Snoofers, soon became young Nick Fury’s moral compass. Being the reason why Nick stopped his bullies from hurting anyone else, the reason why Nick joined the army. Mr. Snoofers, despite just being a cat, was his best friend. If anyone asked Nick why he joined the army, he would say that it was because of his best friend. If anyone asked Nick why he went to animal shelters and helped out stray cats, he would say it was because of his best friend.

Mr. Snoofers may have just been a cat in the Fury family, but he was Nick’s best friend.

Of course, as all things go, life kicked Fury down in the dirt and left Nick to pick himself up. Nick was nineteen when his mother passed away, Nick was away in Belfast when he heard the news. He couldn’t go to his own mother's funeral and only managed to get back to Alabama three months too late. 

But life gifted him with an angel. He was twenty when he met her, he had just come back from his second tour in Bucharest and was in a bar. Downing his second drink he saw her over by the jukebox. Her hair was down in the softest of curls, her dress was the darkest shade of blue and he found that her eyes were the most delicious shade of brown he had ever seen.

He paid for her song, even brought her a drink. He learnt that she also had a harsh right hook when it came down to business. Least to say that Fury left the bar that night with the happiest smile and the biggest bruise on his eye. 

They had met up nearly every Saturday at a small diner down by her house; she always got the same meal: three pancakes, two slices of french toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. She always ended up stealing his bacon, not that Fury cared.

They went dancing every Friday he had free, they danced until Fury’s feet ached. They danced until she was out of breath. They danced and danced until the sun came up and then they danced some more.

Victoria Summers was her name; but Fury always called her Vicky. And she was more than Fury’s partner. She was his best friend, his rock. She was his and he was hers.

And when Nick left the army, when he left the CIA, Victoria stood by his side and helped him climb to the top.

When he had nightmares, she was there for him. She held him when he cried, she laughed at him when he tried to cook but ended up burning the dinner. She was the one who made him smile; she was the reason Nick smiled.

But all good things come to an end, it was just a shame that it ended too quickly for Fury’s liking. Despite their eight years together, it seemed that it was too good to be true. He thought they would grow old together, wrinkled and gray. He thought that his Vicky would stand by his side; he knew he would.

But he was just glad it happened in her sleep. He was away at work, a late night shift because his report wasn’t up to Keller’s standards. Still, Fury couldn’t complain, he loved his job - at times. And when he did get home he slept face down on the couch, knowing his girlfriend was safe in their bed - she could wake him up with a slap for being home late without telling her, he was okay with that.

At least, Fury thought she would wake him up, he thought Vicky would be in the kitchen, singing and dancing to whatever was on the radio. He thought wrong, obviously, as he walked into the bedroom to see her unrising chest.

Cancer, in the early stages, he was told. He didn’t even know that his girlfriend was suffering and yet he knew that Vicky wouldn’t have ever told him. What kind of spy was he if he couldn't see the signs?! Despite the fact that Vicky had passed in her sleep, he knew that she was at peace with herself now. Even though he knew he could’ve helped her, he also knew that the woman he loved made her choice.

He knew his Vicky was in heaven.

He mourned her, cried himself to sleep at night over the loss of his love. Nobody knew about the fact that he had lost the one good thing in his life, but Phil Coulson - an agent that Fury was supervicing - brought him flowers one day and said something that would stick with Fury till the day he died.

Phil said to him: “She must have been one special lady, I’m sorry that you lost her but I’m sure that she would be with you in soul and spirit.”

Those words echoed in his mind, bouncing off his skull at every waking hour. Those words unknowingly build him back up. Those were the words that made him accept the mission of 1995.

The mission that led him to space and back.

The mission that led him to a new friend.

She was crazy; blonde wild hair and deep blue eyes. She dropped from the mother fucking sky and Fury immediently knew she was something special. She ran around in a rubber suit looking like she belonged in a laser tag competition. But he could see she was a soldier, a warrior from space who definitely needed therapy.

All soldiers did. 

She taught him a little bit more about the world; introduced him to space and to a whole new level of trust that he only had with Vicky. Carol Danvers became a friend to him, became a shoulder to lean on.

And despite what she said, he and Carol talked a lot through the pager. She told him all about space, about what threats could’ve come their way and how she stopped it from happening - maybe it was a brag for her, but it was a conversation for him. 

They would have dinner with the Rambeau family; chicken pot pie or a simple Thia take out. It didn’t matter to him what he ate with them, it mattered that he had found a new family. 

He stayed in close contact with Maria, helping out anyway he could when it came to Monica. He acted, although he would never say it out loud, as a grandpa to young Monica. Helping her with homework, treating her to ice cream despite the fact that Maria said no. 

He even helped to keep Maria and Carol’s marriage a secret for their safety. 

They became his family and he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

And even back at S.H.E.I.L.D., Fury had Hill and Coulson. Maybe they weren’t like Carol, but they had his back. He knew they would lay down their lives for him just the same as he would for them. He owed his life for them two and he wouldn’t ever bet against the duo.

He grew close to his two S.H.E.I.L.D. friends, he went for drinks with Hill - she would drink him under the table every time - and he always had Coulson helping him out when it came to dealing with the Avengers because God knows the team acted like babies most of the time.

He helped out Barton, hiding his and Laura’s marriage. He helped the family, becoming - yet again - a surrogate grandfather to the three young Bartons. He gave the family money, he even created another safe house in case they were ever found out by someone that couldn’t be trusted - which they were, thanks to Stark and his trigger mouth.

He cared for his favourite agent, Natasha Romanoff, as a daughter. He gave her a home with him, he trained her personally and gave her only the best of the best. And if she ever came to his house late, covered in bruises with unshed tears, well, Fury would never admit the fact that he would hold her and cry with her.

Throughout his life, Nicholas Joseph Fury had built bounds that were unbreakable. He built himself an army to help him stand, but he made it into a family that would support him. He took one look at life and flipped it the middle finger.

He had his cat, Goose, and despite it being a little shit, he was glad to have the ginger tabby - even if the ginger tabby was actually an alien called a Flurken. Fury was still confused but he loved Goose nevertheless.

He had his ‘daughters’ Natasha and Carol. He had their back and would gladly kill anyone who dared to hurt his two girls.

He built himself a family through strange friends and even stranger encounters. 

So Fury couldn’t care how many times life broke him because he knew that his family would build him back up and would beat life up in the process.


End file.
